


Tentative Contact

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Reconciliation, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds himself outside the new home of Seventh Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentative Contact

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in a universe that uses only the original game canon for background.

Seventh Heaven the sign reads, and he's not surprised. Not really, considering where he is. Lockheart had never quite fit in the city, but a cozy mountain inn and bar was just her speed.

He hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should go in or turn around and leave. He has enough supplies for a few more nights before he has to stop somewhere. Then he laughs softly at himself.

How Reno would tease him, for being afraid to face Tifa Lockheart after all these years.

Thinking of his late partner finally forces him to move and he pushes the door open. The inn is put together in an old style, with a nice resturant right in front and the bar at the back. It's well lit, and mostly empty.

Lockheart glares at him from drink wall. Her hair is streaked with grey, which seems odd but he won't judge. He's still vanity dying his goatee, even though it's been more salt than pepper for a few years now.

She's still beautiful.

"If you're here to fight, get out," she says, old hurt evident in her tone.

He wonders what he did that she's still so angry about--or if it's the uniform she's angry at and not him specifically. "I don't want a fight, just a room, a meal and a drink."

Her glare turns slightly less hostile. "One night is 250 gil. Food and drinks are extra."

"That's fine." And it is. If she wants to be purely business, he will too. Better than getting punched in the face, which is what would probably have happened if Reno was still alive and here with him. "You have a menu?"

"Yeah. Sit at the bar, though. My waitress isn't here yet." She sets a paper menu down on the counter that's smudged with food stains and cup rings.

He crosses the room and takes a seat. "This is a nice place. You did all right for yourself."

He hopes she'll take the compliment for what it is.

"No thanks to Shinra." She sighs. "Are you still working for Rufus?"

He shakes his head. "Not since Reno died. Been five years now."

"Oh. I'm sorry." And he's surprised that she does sound truly sorry. 

"It's all right. It was just the way he would have wanted to go." He gives her a smile that's surprisingly real.

She sighs again and sets a drink down in front of him, unordered. "We have a three day discount if you're staying that long."

"Not sure how long I'm staying. Not sure where I'm going, anymore."

"Well, everyone says Seventh Heaven is a good place to stop when you're lost."

The smile she offers is surprisingly genuine, and he returns it witout prompting.


End file.
